Destiny Decides
by Theressa
Summary: The time has come. Family, friends and enemies will try to pull them apart to test if they belong together. Will they stay together as they are? Or will their bond become stronger than any other bond? Rated M for later chapter!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Glaring violet eyes met with piercing blue eyes.

Both eyes shared the same name that not many could share.

There were only a selected few who were fortunate to share the same name.

Each name brought two people together, but the each name could easily tear them apart.

However, in this case, these two people were lucky, but at the same time, cursed to not share the same name.

And now, the time has come to speak the truth so that their bond could be stronger than any other bond.

It was finally time for both of them to take a test that would determine if they belonged together or if they were destined to remain the same.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Ritsuka . . . I have something to tell you . . ." said an earless adult, talking into his cell phone.

He waited for a reply. "Yeah . . .? What is it, Soubi?" answered a weak voice that caught the adult's attention.

"Ritsuka?! Are you okay?! You sound hurt! I'm coming over! Please, hold on, love." Concern was heard perfectly clear from the blond-hair man.

"Please . . . Hurry. Mom . . . She might actually kill me this time . . . because she knows about you. She knows about our relationship and is very upset." The voice cracked and silent sobs were soon heard. "She said she's calling the police on you for pedophilia and then she's going to kill me! I've had it with her! Threatening to hurt me, sending me to the hospital or killing me doesn't bother me! B-but the th-thought of seeing you behind bars. . . She's going too far!"

"Ritsuka, it's okay. She won't be able to lay a finger on me. I'm almost there. Hang on and I'll take care of everything when I arrive!" answered the worried adult, rushing through the cold night, desperately trying to reach Ritsuka's house as soon as possible.

"No! She'll hurt you! She'll hurt you the same way she hurts me when I do something wrong! Soubi, please, don't come! I love y—" and then the line was cut off.

RITSUKA'S POINT OF VIEW

"WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO OVER . . .?" My mother's eyes grew silent as she held my blue cell phone with the butterfly wallpaper up to her face. "Where did you get a cell phone? I never gave you one. I didn't want to because I don't want you to have something expensive that should belong to my real Ritsuka. You're not my real Ritsuka. You're not my son! WHERE IS MY RITSUKA?! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING MY REAL SON?!"

Mother's eyes were popping out like an owl's. Looking closely at her, it did look like she was a demon, like Soubi always said. A demon that could easily kill its pray without later feeling guilty. I was scared. My body felt numb, as if it were paralyzed.

"Wait, mom, let me expl—"

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T CALL ME 'MOM'! YOU'RE NOT MY SON AND I'M NOT YOU'RE MOTHER!" her stare soften, tears spilling over. "Both my beautiful children are dead AND YOU CAN'T REPLACE THEM!" she hissed, squeezing my cell phone so hard that I heard it crack in her palm.

"I'm sorry. . ." I whispered, tears now overflowing from my eyes.

She grabbed me by my shirt, stretching it more than it needs to be and she throws be across the room. She slammed me against a wall and I gasped as I heard another crack, but it did not come from my cell phone. The sound came from me.

My eyes widen and my chest became tight. I clutched my shirt and began pounding my chest. I try gasping for air, but it hurt my chest. I felt numb everywhere and worse of all, Soubi was going to walk in any second and probably lose control. I just hope he will not kill her.

"I hate you, Ritsuka." My mother murmured and that shocked me. "I've always hated you for taking both my sons away from me."

With the last ounce of breathe I had in me, I responded to her. "I hate myself too, but Soubi will always love this fake Ritsuka." Then, after that. . . Everything went black and my sight became blurry.

* * *

_Please, review!_

_I want to hear what you have to say._

_It does not even have to be nice._

_Just tell me what you thought!_

_Thank you! _


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait!_

_My stories were stuck on my mother's laptop._

_But here is the second chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"That will teach you to lie to me. Good children don't lie to their parents! My Ritsuka never lied to me! Not even once!" cried Misaki as she screamed at her son who she thought was pretending to be passed out so she would leave. However, this only angered her even more.

Misaki growled, biting her lip so hard it began to bleed. She even curled her fingers to form a fist. She was trembling in anger as she looked at Ritsuka. Then she spoke. "I'm really sick of this game. Just bring me back my sons. At least bring Ritsuka back! Seimei will come back if he knows the real Ritsuka is coming back home! You're not Ritsuka, so that's why Seimei doesn't come home! He's not stupid! He knows his baby brother and I know my baby too!"

Misaki continued to scream at the passed out Ritsuka, but when he did not answer, Misaki grew even madder. That was the last straw. Misaki could not stop herself from kicking Ritsuka's stomach. She went to his head and kicked him, but he did not budge. Then, she grabbed him and threw him across the bedroom again. Unfortunately, Misaki continued to beat him. She grew tired after a while and looked around Ritsuka's bedroom. She paused at the bookshelves full of books and snorted.

"Ritsuka never liked reading, but it looks like you do, so I'll read you a book!" she glared deadly daggers at the raven-haired boy's body.

Misaki stepped on Ritsuka, cracking another bone that did survive the first attach of the abusive behavior.

SOUBI'S POINT OF VIEW

I am late! He is already hurt! I can feel it! That so-called mother of his always pissed me off. She never had the right to hurt Ritsuka. If she said that this Ritsuka was a fake, then what right did she have to hurt him? Ritsuka is always protecting his mother, even if his mother never protected him. He always said it there was no other way she could show her. If that is what she does to show him love, then I fear what it may look like if she actually hated him.

"Please, Ritsuka, hold on! I'm here!" I yelled, knowing that he could not hear me because he was out cold, but that did not stop me.

I climbed up his balcony, hopped onto the porch and pulled the window back. The first thing that caught my eyes was Ritsuka's fragile body on the floor, bleeding.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? DIDN'T YOU'RE MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE! I'M NOT IN A HAPPY MOOD!" Misaki spat at me. She was holding a few of Ritsuka's favorite books. She yelled at me again, but I paid no mind to her. All I concentrated on was the lumpish, bloody body on the ground. That is when I looked at her, my eyes burning and turning completely cold towards her. She gasped.

"You bitch! What did you do to him? What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at her, my fingers twitching with rage, boiling inside my heart.

"Is it any of your business? I'm just scolding my son! There's nothing wrong with that, now is there?" she asked and that is when I lost control. I was not even going to hold back. Ritsuka could yell and throw "F" bombs at me all he wants, but this woman needed a taste of her own medicine! And I was the one who was going to deliver it.

MISAKI'S POINT OF VIEW

Help me! Please, help me, stranger! I cannot stop myself. I do not wish to hurt Ritsuka! He is my son! I know that for a fact, but my body has a mind of its own! My mind . . . It is not even my mind anymore! Please, save Ritsuka! I beg of you! These voices in my head want to kill Ritsuka!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? DIDN'T YOU'RE MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE! I'M NOT IN A HAPPY MOOD!"

Wait! I did not mean to say that! I want you to take him. I want you to understand and take Ritsuka! He never ran away! He loves me too much to abandon me. Please . . .

"I beg of you! Please, take Ritsuka away from me! I love him and I know you love him too." I finally had control over my body again after years of losing to the voices in my head.

I saw as the blond-haired stranger look at me with shock. I am sure it is a shock. He probably knew about all the beatings I gave Ritsuka. Yes, I know he knows about this horrible secret. . . But wait, what was his name? I forgot. . . What did Ritsuka call him? It started with an "S".

"S-Soubi . . ." I looked at Ritsuka. And so did the adult. I wanted to hug my baby. But I might lose control. "Soubi . . . run! She'll kill you." He warned the blue-eyed adult.

"Ritsuka . . . I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, baby! I love you! I really do love you. I have always wanted to tell you that, but I'm afraid I cannot show you." I told Ritsuka and then looked at the earless adult. "Please . . . Soubi, was it?" I asked and he nodded, slightly. "Please, Soubi, take Ritsuka away from me! Take him before the voices take over my body again and try to kill him and you! Please, love him and take care of him." I cried, my eyes burning as if the tears were acid and then those voices spoke to me. Or at least the leader of them.

_You cannot win, Misaki. We will concur all of your weak body and we will kill this fake Ritsuka! You cannot escape us no matter what you might do. We were born from your shock of losing Seimei! And we all agreed this was not our Ritsuka. He had changed so much! This could not possibly be him._

No! Get out of my head! I will win my body, my mind and my heart back! I will not let you take over me! I would die first before I would let you hurt Ritsuka again! If I die then you will have to die with me as well! The, my son will be safe! I already know Seimei has dead, but it is not Ritsuka's fault.

"Misaki!" I looked up at the voice that called my name. It was, of course, Soubi. I smiled. "Please, kill me." I whispered, but then the voice attacked my body.

_We told you, did we not? You cannot run from us and nobody can run from you! We know everything that you know . . . and more!_

_So waht did you think? _

_Honestly, I am starting to lose interest in these story, but if I get at least five reviews for this chapter, then I will continue it!_

_Please, review if you wish for me to continue!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

SOUBI'S POINT OF VIEW

What was wrong with her? One minute ago, she looked like a stabled, loving mother, but then she started to talk about the "voices". Did she have more than two personalities living inside of her? Were the voices telling her what to do? Were the voices telling her lies about Ritsuka?

"Mom . . .! Mom! Please . . . Mommy! Mommy, don't say things like that! Mommy, please! Don't die like Seimei did! You're the only family I have left! Don't leave me here alone!" I looked down at Ritsuka and saw him sobbing gently for his mother, reaching his hurt arm towards her.

"Soubi . . . Take him." Misaki's voice changed and her insane, demotic aura appeared again. "TAKE THIS DEMON AWAY! HE ISN'T MY SON! HE'S NOT MY SON!"

"Ritsuka, we have to—"I started off, whispering to Ritsuka, but then he interrupted me, crying even more.

"No! I'm not leaving! She was here! You saw her, Soubi! My mother was here with us! You saw her crying and apologizing to me. She was telling me she loved me! She is there! I'm not leaving!"

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka, but you have to get out of here." I told him that and it looked like he was about to argue with me and tell me an order, but I stopped that before he could start. "Sleep, Ritsuka."

"Why, Soubi . . .?" He asked, but I did not have time to answer him. His eyes started to close and his head began to fall. Before I knew it, Ritsuka was consumed by sleepiness and he went into a quiet slumber right there on the ground. I was surprised because Ritsuka was usually able to some how break that spell.

"Get out of here! I don't want to see him here anymore! I waited long enough for my little boy to return, but this bastard won't let him return to me. I just want my son back! Is that too much to ask for, Soubi? Is it?" I honestly did not want to deal with this Misaki, but I had to find away to return the real Misaki back to her body.

I glared at the insane woman who called herself a mother. "You're the 'voices', I presume?" I had cast a spell to speak to the "voices" in person instead of a mentally sick mother.

Misaki smirked. "Not only me. There are more of us and Misaki is part of us. She wanted Seimei to return, but she knew he was died. Then, she realized she was stuck with this Ritsuka. At first, she did not want him anymore. She believed that this Ritsuka was not her child. And that's how we were born."

"You were born out of her hatred? But she just confessed that she never hated Ritsuka." I asked, questioning the "voices", but I was not too interested in them. All I wanted was for Ritsuka to have his real mother back.

"Soubi, Soubi, Soubi. You don't remember who we are? Don't you remember Misaki and me?"

I shock my head. "I don't know anything."

Misaki giggled, but it was the giggle that Ritsuka rarely used except this was darker and had no kindness in it.

"What a stupid boy you are! You don't remember who we are? Then, I guess you should ask that imposter that's lying dead on the ground! He knows who we are, but it looks like he never told you!" Now, what is this thing blabbering about? There are a lot of things that Ritsuka never told me about. "Where's the faith in your bond? Is your little boy-toy not telling you everything? I made him tell me everything!"

"What he tell you?" I growled at the thing that was controlling Misaki's body. It was not a thing that was controlling her, but a real person, manipulating her weak body.

"Oh, we can't tell you. You have to ask little Rit-chan, like we said. We got bored now. Soubi, we're leaving to have dinner. Wanna come?"

"No! Who the hell are you?" I hissed, obviously angry, but the person in Misaki's body looked at me with a bored face.

"You don't listen, do you? Do you want us to kill you?" Okay, I have to admit that did scare me a little, so just ignored that thing that was controlling Misaki's body and scooped the earless Ritsuka into my arms.

"Jeeze, what happened to the kid? Were you not gentle with him? I swear, adults these days like to have rough sex, but in this case, you honestly need to be gentle with children." That bastard . . . Bitch thing . . . I do not know what the hell that thing was, but it snickered at me.

"Why you little—"and it was gone! Where did that thing go with Misaki's body? That thing sure was quick, but what was I doing? Ritsuka is hurt!

Finally, I paid my attention to my injured lover, if I could even call him that now. I do not feel like I should be by his side right now. I failed to rescue him, but he needed help right now and I was the only one here.

Ritsuka was injured badly. He looked worse than I did when I went through training with Ritsu-sensei. I needed to take Ritsuka to a hospital and quickly! Who knows how many bones are broken!

"I need to get you to a hospital, Ritsuka. I'm really sorry this is my entire fault." I told myself, grabbing a small blanket out of his closet and wrapping him in it to keep him warm and to hide his condition until I got him to a hospital.

"No . . . hospital." I froze in place, hesitantly looked at the small voice that came out of Ritsuka's lips and saw that he was barely smiling.

I smiled too and then kissed his forehead. "Sorry, Ritsuka, but you're going to a hospital." I whispered to him, looking at his peaceful sleeping face that was about five inches away from mine now.

Wow. I really am I pervert because I wanted to kiss Ritsuka right now. I wanted him all to myself. I wanted to make him feel pleasure. I just wanted to have sex right here, right now with him.

"Ritsuka, there's something wrong with my body." I told him quietly.

"You're horny again?" he groaned, cuddling closer to me, but he made a weird face at me.

I really loved Ritsuka. I honestly did.

* * *

_Okay, reviewers!_

_I NEED YOUR HELP!_

_I am out of ideas and I need some ideas._

_Please, if you have any, send them to me!_

_I have a few ideas, but those are for later on._

_Right now, I need ideas for chapters 4 - 6._

_Please, help and review!_

_Thank you very much!_


End file.
